


Kings, Cows, and Resolutions

by Kuudere_Aquarian



Series: Fruits Basket Drabbles [4]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian
Summary: This was written in 2012/2013 so please keep that in mind when reading!Originally posted to FF.net as "Did you know?" "New Year's Eve" and "Speech" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-LeavesEdited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.Snippets of drabbles of our favorite Fruits Basket characters."Did You Know?" HatsuharuxOFC"Speech" YukixOFC"New Year's Eve" HatorixOFC
Relationships: Sohma Hatori/Original Female Character(s), Sohma Hatsuharu/Original Character(s), Sohma Yuki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fruits Basket Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775134
Kudos: 3





	Kings, Cows, and Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Own Fruits Basket.

**Did You Know?**

"Did you know, cows drink about a bathtub of water each day?" Mary directed the statement to the boy in front of her, who had been paying attention whole-heartedly to her for a good half hour. All over cow facts.

"Did you know, each Holstein's spots are different; like fingerprints?"

"Did you know, cows eat about 95 lbs. of feed a day?" the black and white haired boy shook his head. Even though she had been going on like this for awhile now, it didn't bother him. As for the others in the room...It was driving them nuts!

"Did you know, the smallest breed of cow is the Dexter?" A small angermark appeared on Kyo's head.

"Did you know, female cows can have horns as well as males? Of course, they can be genetically modified, but it is still possible."

"Oh! and did you know, cows evoloved from Aurochs, an aggressive horned animal that lived in Europe?" Mary thought a moment. The whole room minus Haru sighing, glad it was over

...

...

...

...

"And did you know-" she was cut off by Kyo exploding.

"Shut up, baka! No one cares!"

A pout croseed her face. "I was just going to say-"

"Shut up will you?!" Kyo's eye twitched.

She continued regardless. "Did you know, I love you?" Haru smiled lovingly at the blonde and clutched her hand tighter.

* * *

**Speech**

It seemed whenever he was around, Annie's vocal chords went on vacation. Today was no other day. Heading to class with her good freind Tohru, she failed to notice the boy of her dreams until she bumped into him. Bouncing off of him, he caught her by the elbows. When she realized who had caught her, her eyes went wide and she robotically regained her balance.

"Be careful, Annie." Prince Yuki himself said smiling.

Her tan face grew cherry red and she stuttered a reply. He crinkled his eyes kindly and offered to walk her to class. Tohru just remembered she forgot to give Kyo his lunch and ran ahead. Annie and the glorious Yuki Sohma made the way to their class in a silence full of embarrassment, her face red and tongue-tied.

But, he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

**New Years Eve**

As New Years came around, Anna grew more nervous. She was an aspiring doctor's assistant! She had the education just not the experience.

She had promised herself that New Years Eve was going to be the day; she was going to make a resolution and actually keep it. What resolution? Why, to become the best dang assistant Hatori Sohma had ever seen!

She had planned out exactly how to do:

  1. Become Friends with Hatori Sohma. CHECK!
  2. Convince him to take a look at her resume. CHECK!
  3. Nag him until he agrees to an interview. CHECK!
  4. Ace the interview.
  5. Become the best of the best of doctor's assistants.



Her plan was well underway to the fourth step.

... Of course, she had to get to Hatori's office first. Her interview was in twenty minutes and she was armed with a hand drawn map from the man himself. Only one problem stood in her way: she had absolutely no sense of direction...


End file.
